Batman Legacy: Rebirth
by Tsar Chronicles
Summary: In future Gotham, when the first Batman isn't around and Batman Beyond has retired from hero duties due to being unable to fight, there is only one person who can become the next Batman to help Gotham... and that is Batman Beyond's son, Evan Wayne... Evan must learn about his father's secret and stop Scarecrow's offspring, Reaper, from spreading fear among the people of Gotham.
1. A New Fear

Here's my first Batman Fan fiction! (:D) It doesn't have too much romance, but it does have it, but it also has lots, and lots, and lots, and did I say lots? I did? Well it's true! This story I hope becomes a Batman fan favorite! (^^)

WHERE IT STARTS OFF: It's the future, and Bruce Wayne has passed, but before he died, he had someone become the next Batman, who was in other words, Batman Beyond. The new Batman is now fifty five, but has a son, who he named Evan Wayne (who originally would've been Evan McGinnis if Terry didn't change his last name in honor of Bruce Wayne).

Evan Wayne doesn't know about his father's secret life as the new Batman, nor does he know about Bruce Wayne. His father is afraid if he tells him about his whole life of being the Batman, Evan might hate him. He keeps the secret well hidden until one day, extraordinary event occurs to Evan, which involves a villain that roams Gotham.

Chapter 1: A New Fear

"_I should've told you sooner, because now, you're involved in this New Life…"_

It was any other morning of the week… Evan woke up from his bed, yawning and brushing his hand through his short black hair. His green eyes were half open as he looked around his dark room, getting out of his bed wearing his usual sleep clothes: grey Boxers and a White men's tank top. He slowly tried to stand his lifeless body up and attempt to walk toward his bathroom. Evan successfully did, but had to lean against the wall a few times because of his body not fully awake yet. As he got into his bathroom, he turned on his shower, checked the clock (reading 5:49 A.M. in Ariel Font), and took his clothes off. He stepped in the hot shower and slowly got himself washed, putting shampoo in his hair, rubbing soap on himself and washing it off. After wards, he was more awake, drying himself off, putting deodorant on, some cologne on, as well as combing his hair and brushing his teeth.

A few minutes later, he was walking down the stairs after lifting some weights, wearing a black t-shirt, and dark jeans, seeing his dad at the table, reading the Daily Gotham, front cover saying, "Scarecrow II Strikes Again!" Terry shook his head out of disbelief, knowing he couldn't possibly do something. His thoughts were broken when Evan walked to their pantry, opening it and pulling out some bread to make toast. "Morning champ." Terry said with a smile. "Morning dad." Evan said with a smile back, but still focusing on his breakfast. "I see you look as good as ever… Special occasion?" Terry asked. "No… I'm just looking nice just because I felt like it." He said, popping the toast in. "Oh okay." Terry smiled.

The toast popped up from the toaster, grabbing it and taking a bite out of it while he got his backpack. "Didn't you hear? The Scarecrow guy took out another bank again. Geez… Someone should do something." Evan said, about to walk out the door. "Alright, I got to head out now. See you later dad." He said before shutting the door. Terry just sat there in silence before saying something quietly to himself. "Batman would've done something…"

Evan was on Gotham's tram, on his way to his school, Gotham High School. He was a senior and the reason he was dressing so nice was because he was trying to impress his crush, Ally Kurtis, daughter of the new commissioner, who Evan didn't know he was her father. He had his hopes up this time; because he had a good feeling she liked him back. Evan planned on asking her out today, which he was excited about, yet nervous. He had to wait though because of school and seeing her at the end of the day.

So as the day flew by, getting through literature, weights, math, and all the other classes, he grew even more excited and nervous as well. When that final bell rung, he raced out of that building, trying to find Ally. Unfortunately, he didn't find her, leaving him disappointed and bringing his hopes down. As he walked home, he kept silent, and didn't walk with his friends to the tram. _"Oh Ally… I wish you knew how I felt inside… I wish I knew how you felt inside."_ Evan thought to himself. His thoughts were broken when he felt something reach into his side pocket and take something. He looked up, seeing a figure steal his wallet when he wasn't looking. "HEY! That's my wallet! Give it back you bastard!" Evan said, running after the mysterious figure.

Luckily, Evan was a fast runner because if he wasn't, the thief would've easily gotten away. The thief was running as fast as he could, dodging people, jumping over obstacles, and even climbing over alley fences. Evan though was clever and kept on chasing him, doing what the thief did as well. This thief was not going to get away with his wallet. While Evan was behind him, the thief managed to go into an abandoned building (supposedly his home), and place the wallet on a box in a mysterious room. The thief then managed to climb out the window of the building and run off somewhere where Evan couldn't find him.

Evan stepped into the room, finding his wallet on a table and taking it, breathing heavily. He looked around the dark room, trying to look for a light switch. He managed to do so, so he turned on the lights. A sudden flicker came on in the room, being from the old light over the table, slowly illuminating the room. Evan looked around, in shock as he saw what was all over the walls. Pictures of people, with fear in their facial expressions. Then he noticed a ripped open straight jacket in the corner of the room, all old looking with the words, _Arkham #034_, on the back of the jacket. "Where the hell am I?" Evan said in a shocked tone.

He turned his head, finding a small tape recorder with an arrow drawn on it pointing at the play button. Evan walked over, and slowly moved his hand forward to push the button. He pressed it, soon seeing the tape inside spin faster and faster until sound was being played. It was a voice, not just any voice, but an eerie, dying voice of an old person, a man to be exact. The voice had a few coughs in the beginning, but then was clear enough to begin the message.

"_Hello… If you are listening to this, then I'm most likely dead already… I don't know who's listening to this at the moment, but whoever it is, let me warn you… I'm Jonathan Crane… Or to my other life's name, I'm Scarecrow…"_ Evan grew pale, remembering the name of that horrible man. _"I take it you remember me if a chill spread down your spine… I'm surprised just my name scares people even after I'm dead… But let's get down to business… I have made this message because I wanted to say a few words to my enemy, Batman, before I die of my illness… Batman, if you're listening to this… I want to say… My spirit lives on in my son… Edward Crane… The next Scarecrow… He is much stronger than I ever was in my life… And he will drag you down to Hell…" _After Scarecrow's Message had said Hell, the tape ended. Evan could barely move because of him being so scared of this message, even though it wasn't toward him. He looked to the side of it, finding a letter, with a sticky note stuck to it. "This is for the new Batman, hope he enjoys it. Sincerely, Jonathan Crane, AKA Scarecrow." Evan read. He didn't know who the new Batman was, so all he could do is take it back home, and tell Terry about it.

He walked back to his home in silence again… Except with a sentence stuck in his head: _"Edward Crane… The next Scarecrow… He is much stronger than I ever was in my life… And he will drag you down to Hell…"_


	2. The Secrets Are Revealed

Here's chapter 2 of BL: Rebirth! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you enjoy this one. Remember, please review the story and subscribe to me.

Chapter 2: The Secrets Are Revealed

"_I should've told you sooner, because now, you're involved in this New Life…"_

Evan walked through the front door of his house, walking directly toward his dad's office. When he entered the room, he set the tape down on his desk. "What this?" Terry asked a little surprised. "A tape I found in a building… I don't know what it says, but a note on it said it was for the next Batman. I don't even know who he is." Evan said. Terry sat there, staring at the tape, eyes filled with fear. "Dad, Is something wrong?" Evan asked, noticing him staring at the tape.

Terry stood up, took the tape and began walking over to his bookcase. "Where are you going?" Evan asked again. Terry looked at him and while looking at him, pulled one of the books on the shelf, soon opening the bookcase where a door was revealed. "It's time secrets are revealed Evan." Terry said, as he opened the secret door. "When the hell did you have this door here?" Evan asked, following him.

"Years before you were even born." Terry said as he went down the hidden hallway. "Really? Why didn't you tell me about this?" Evan asked, raising a brow. Terry sighed and got to the end of the hallway, which happened to be going downward. "Small things can lead to bigger things." Terry said, as he stood in front of another door. "What does that mean exactly?" Evan said, not sure why his dad had said that.

Terry opened the door after inputting a code, revealing a large concrete room with glass cases all along the walls, and a large computer on another wall. "Whoa…" Evan said taking a step into the room. He looked in the glass cases, seeing all sorts of gadgets and weaponry. "Hey… This looks like a batarang! How did you get one of…? Wait… Are you?" Terry looked at him, nodding slowly. "You're Batman Beyond?!" Evan said in shock. "Yes… I am Batman Beyond." Terry said. "Oh my god, that means I'm the son of the next Batman!" Evan said in excitement.

"Yes… I want to show you something else." Terry said, as he inputted another code in the computer, opening part of a wall, revealing the suit he wore years ago. "Is that your suit?" Evan asked. "Yes… But I want to ask you a very important question." Terry explained. "Okay, what is it dad?" Evan asked. "I can't be Batman anymore, but I want to ask you… Do you want to be the next Batman?" Evan looked at him in shock. "Really? Me as the next Batman? I'm not sure if I'm cut out for that role." Terry looked at him. "Trust me Evan, you are strong enough, you're smart enough, and you're capable of doing such skills as the Batman." Evan shook his head slowly. "How can I do this? I don't know how to glide, attack, escape, and do much more as Batman. I can fight and run, but that's not even enough to be Batman. I'll need someone to train me if I'm going to be Batman."

Terry rubbed the back of his neck nervously and began to speak again. "Well… There is one person I know who could possibly train you that trained the first Batman." Evan was surprised and nervous a little when he said that. "Who is it?" Terry looked at him and shook his head slowly. "This guy has been around for a very long time and I know he could teach you to become Batman." Terry explained. "The man's name is Ra's Al Ghul."


End file.
